Ricchan! Oh Ricchan!
by AnaOneesan
Summary: To those who don't know Ritsu Tainaka, she isn't your average teenage girl who likes to wear dresses, skirts and such accessories. But now that she'll be starting college, her whole will be turned upside down. What will await Ricchan?


A/N: I have returned with a new message for all. Or should I say, an old/ new. Old meaning:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! etc. BUT I DO OWN MY LOVE FOR IT ^_^

and the new meaning: (the story)

* * *

_RING RING RING RING! _The raven-haired girl awoke and glanced to her left. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. She rose and walked towards the clock. Pressing a little red button, she shut the alarm off. On her way back to her bed, she passed by the mirror. Taking a look, she noticed that her hair was a huge mess. It was all tangled up into a heap on top of her head. _Rustle Rustle!_ Her best friend had woken up. "It's morning already?" said a brunette, petite girl as she rubbed her eyes. She lifted her gaze to the raven-haired girl and let out a scream. "I-It's M-Medusa!" Mio Akiyama let out a sigh of annoyance. She thought that her hair was messy but she didn't think it was that bad. She walked up to the brunette and gave her a slap on the head.

"Baka Ritsu!". Rubbing her head, Ritsu Tainaka threw her covers back on and hid. She decided to turn this into a little game.

"I b-bet Sawa-chan sent you here to haunt me!". This comment managed to place a smile on Mio's face. The mention of her old teacher's name brought good but also bad memories, at least for Mio. She wasn't as angry as she was before. But that didn't mean that she didn't want to stop her best friend from fooling around.

"Ritsu, get up! You have no time to be foo-"

"Skull..." interrupted Ritsu. Mio covered her mouth in order to prevent herself from laughing. Ritsu repeated the word again. "Skull...". Not being able to resist, Mio broke out into a laughing fit.

Back in high school, the girls' had formed a band called "Ho-kago Tea Taimu (After School Tea Time)". They would go on numerous adventures, "training camps" and field trips with their class. Right now,those memories and fun times were starting to come back. Actually, those moments never left to begin with.

Coming back to the real world, Mio stood up and shook Ritsu, who was still in bed. "Ritsu! Wake up! It's our first day of college!", she said. Mio slept over Ritsu's house so that they could both ride the train together. Or so that was the plan but Ritsu wasn't cooperating right now. She snuggled further into her covers and hid her head under the pillow. "I'll tell your mother!" Not wanting to get violent, this was one of the worse threats Mio could lay out. Unfortunately for Ritsu, all she hear were the muffled words of Mio.

'Probably another one of her complaints', she thought to herself. Wrong! Mio stormed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Ritsu heard her leave and wondered where the raven-haired girl had gone.

In the kitchen, Mio found Ritsu's mother, preparing a meal for both girls'. "Good morning Mio! How did you sleep?" asked Mrs. Tainaka as she offered a smile. Mio smile back.

"Good morning Mrs. Tainaka. I've slept well thank you!"

"Then why did you have that frown on your face?"

"Well you see, Ritsu..."

"Ugh! Don't tell me she doesn't want to wake up!"

"Unfortunately, that's what I was going to say."

"Well then. I guess she won't be a happy camper when she goes to college today."

Back at her room, Ritsu finally realized where Mio could have gone. She quickly ran out of her room to the bathroom to wash up. After cleaning her face, brushing her teeth and combing her hair, Ritsu hurried up to change. When she got to her room, she found her mother holding up a skirt and a shirt. They both looked rather girly, not Ritsu's taste. "M-Mom! What are you doing here?" said Ritsu in a nervous voice. She mentally began to curse Mio for bringing her mom into this.

"I just wanted to pick your outfit out for today!"

"No!" Ritsu made a dash towards the door but she found Mio blocking the exit. She was trapped! Her mother threw the clothes at Ritsu and skipped out of her room. She always wanted her daughter to dress girly but with her husband in the way, she wasn't able to. Everyday, she had to put up with the sight of her daughter going to elementary school, dressed like a boy. It annoyed her! The pretty dresses she would buy would only get stored up in the basement. Now that he was at work, there wasn't anybody that could stop her.

Ritsu sighed and looked at her outfit. She began to undress and threw her clothes in the hamper. Looking back the outfit, she forcefully slipped the frilly, pink shirt on and a jean colored skirt with lace at the hem. She opened the door to allow her mother see her. Ritsu's mother squealed with delight at the sight of her daughter all dressed up. Ritsu is and will also be her only daughter. It excited her to give her some 'fashion' tips. Mio also seemed to be enjoying this as much as her best friend's mother.

"Oh Ricchan! You look so cute! Why didn't I do this before?!" cooed Mrs. Tainaka as she began to cuddle her daughter. Ritsu tried to free herself from her mother's grasp.

"Iie!" she exclaimed as she pushed her mother away. Mio joined in on embarrassing her.

"Wow Ritsu! Your bust has gotten bigger over the years!" Ritsu's cheeks burned with embarrassment as her bust size was brought into the conversation. It was a sensitive subject and she didn't know whether or not Mio was being sarcastic.

"Shut up! I don't need your sarcasm right now!" She shot back as she covered her chest. Mio only laughed because she actually wasn't being sarcastic.

"You know... I think a little, pink beret would look good with the outfit", said the raven-haired girl.

"Who are you to speak Mio! You hated it when Sawa-chan made you wear stuff!"

"Well now you get to experience the torture!" Ignoring the little quarrel, Mrs. Tainaka's eyes sparkled as she heard Mio's suggestion. She quickly went to the basement, where Ritsu kept her 'girly' clothing. Mio followed her and dragged Ritsu with her, making sure she wouldn't escape. After rummaging through several boxes, a light pink beret, a light pink jacket and pink boots were added to Ritsu's outfit. Ritsu just wanted to rip the whole outfit off and change back into her shorts and T-shirts.

"Now Ritsu, you promise to wear this throughout the entire day?" The brunette's plan of changing outfits once she got to school was cancelled out. She didn't want to upset her mother and put down he effort she put into the outfit. She sighed in defeat.

"Yes 'Kaasan", she said with a sigh.

"Mio, will you keep on eye on her for me?"

"Yes Mrs. Tainaka!" Mio smiled. She always kept on eye on Ritsu. Mrs. Tainaka looked at both girls. They were growing up so fast. High school flew by in a blink of an eye. Now they were going to college, along with their other two friends. Her eyes gleamed with tears. Knowing that she won't be able to see her little girl made her feel sad but she was also proud of her for making it this far. She chuckled as she watched her daughter tug on her skirt, which seemed a bit loose on her.

"Can I get a belt for this?" Yet, another pink accessory was added to her outfit. Ritsu took a look at the mirror and screamed. She's never seen herself look so girly before, except when they did cosplay with Sensei Sawako, her former high school teacher.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Look at me! I look so different! I need my head band! My hair can not be seen like this!" Ritsu ran to find her head band. Mio ran after her and won her to the headbands. "Give it Mio!" exclaimed Ritsu. Being taller, Mio waved it up into the air, out of Ritsu's reach. The brunette wasn't ready to give up. She began ti tickle her friend in attempt to weaken her and grab the head band. But during the process, _snap!_ The head band broke! Mio smirked as she saw Ritsu's expression. "Nooo!"

Meanwhile, Ritsu's mother had gone to find something. She returned with a curling iron and stared at Ritsu. "Mio! Grab her!" Mio sat Ritsu on a chair and held her down.

"Let me g-..! Oh no! You are NOT going to curl my h-..! Help! Somebody help!" Ritsu cried in attempt to avoid her hair bing curled.

Her younger brother, Satoshi Tainaka had woken up to all the noise being made by the females. He heard his sister's cries for help and dashed to her room. But when he opened the door, he only found her in a chair as his mother curled her hair while Ritsu struggled to get away.

"Good morning, Honey!" said the mother as if nothing bad were happening.

"SATOSHI! You've gotta help me!". Satoshi just looked at her and awkwardly walked off slowly, realizing his sister wasn't in any danger. "NO! Satoshi! Come back!"

After several minutes of struggling, tugging and curling, Ritsu's outfit was complete. But they had to get going or they'll be late for their first day of college. They didn't want to give off a bad impression. Mio quickly changed, both had breakfast and waved off to Ritsu's mother as they took their suitcases and departed for the train station.

Meanwhile riding the train, Mio began to tease her friend. "That shirt fits kind of tight on you. Your bust really has grown! They're almost the size of m-!" Ritsu threw a coin at Mio. She couldn't bear to hear the rest of the sentence.

"Stop Mio! I can't believe you're talking about this subject at all and in public!" There weren't any people on the train they rode except themselves. Unfortunately, for Ritsu, Mio smacked her for throwing the coin. Ritsu whimpered in pain and rubbed her head. This was going to be a long ride.

"Hey Ritsu! Let me take a picture of you!"

"So you can use it to blackmail me? No way!"

"Give me your camera!"

"No!"

"Fine then, I'll use my phone". Either the arguing made the trip shorter or the trip itself wasn't that long, just in time, the doors to the train opened up. This was the girls' stop. Ritsu made a run for it with Mio behind her. The boots and skirt made it hard for Ritsu to run her fastest. She still ran faster than Mio but she just wanted to get away from her. Mio held her phone out as she tried to snap a picture of her best friend in a girly outfit. Running and attempting to take a picture don't mix and Mio dropped her phone. She stopped to pick up her phone and stood back up to yell at Ritsu. But when she looked up, she was gone. "Where could she have gone?" While the girls were running, they didn't realize that they had passed the school. Where Mio was, the school was only a block behind her. Ritsu, however, didn't run back to the school. She kept on running straight ahead. Wanting to believe that her friend was alright, Mio walked back to her new campus.

Ritsu kept running and running as she arrived at this huge campus. She successfully outran Mio and she arrived at campus first. "Mio is such a turtle!" laughed Ritsu. She looked behind her in case her raven-haired friend appeared. When no signs were shown, Ritsu went right on ahead and stepped foot on her new (or so she thought) campus. "College, here I come!"

* * *

A/N: This is my new fanfic! I got a new idea for the beloved Ricchan! What's going to happen next? Will she be alright? Or was it Mio who mistakenly went to the wrong school? Until the next chapter! OC will be present further chapters. Sorry for you who dislike OCs! Hope you liked this first chapter!


End file.
